


Nann

by Gizzwhizz



Series: Club Vyno [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dino Week, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz
Summary: Dino decides it's finally time to introduce his boyfriend to the woman who raised him. No matter how terrifying that prospect might be.For Dino Week - Day 4 - Family Reunion.





	Nann

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I saw a headcanon list about Dino that mentioned that he was raised by his hard-nosed "Italian" grandmother and, having an extended Italian family myself, I loved the idea and decided to give her life. I hope you enjoy this bit of family fluff with a dose of Vyno!

Dino’s convertible was the same mint green as the loosely knotted tie currently flapping over his shoulder. His fingers drummed against the wheel as they drove south, his hand stealing to the knob of the radio to change channels ever few minutes. To his credit, Dino’s passenger made no comment until Dino moved to fiddle with the dial again in the middle of rock song with a hauntingly beautiful female vocalist. 

“Leave it,” Vyv requested, gently batting Dino’s fingers away from the dash. “I like this song.” 

“Nann’s gonna love you,” Dino said for maybe the fourth time since they had driven out of Lestallum. He wasn’t speaking to Vyv, and they both knew it. But he replied anyway. 

“I know.” 

“Still can’t believe I managed ta getcha ta come with me,” Dino continued. If Vyv and his Nann had one thing in common it was that they were both staunch Lestallumites: Vyv in the city and his Nann in the old outpost that was the city’s namesake. 

“Still can’t believe anything could pry you away from Galdin,” Vyv replied. 

“Hey!” Dino cried, shooting a glance at his companion, but Vyv was already laughing and holding up a hand to stop him. 

“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t resist,” he said with a grin, squinting from laughter and sunlight. 

The sight held Dino captive for a moment. Vyv was a man who laughed often and freely, as evidenced by the crow’s feet that were already gathering at the edges of his eyes. Unlike Dino, it was never tinged with sarcasm but rather earnest in a way that would have seemed innocent to the point of naiveté if Dino hadn’t known exactly what toll writing of the tragedies of the war between the Kingdom of Lucis and the Empire of Niflheim had taken on Vyv. 

A horn blasted ahead of them and Dino jerked the wheel, narrowly swerving the car back into their lane as an old truck puttered past. The other driver's parting swears were lost to the wind as the other vehicle disappeared in the review mirror. 

"I had no idea I was so distracting," Vyv commented, as unflappable as ever. Someone else might have chided Dino for his lack of concentration, but not Vyv. Never Vyv. 

"Ya have no idea," Dino muttered under his breath. He had no clue how he was going to manage to keep his hands to himself all weekend, but he'd have to manage somehow. Anything more than kissing and holding hands would have been not only inappropriate but wholly disrespectful under his Nann's roof. Warm fingers covered his where they had come to rest on the gearshift after Vyv had shooed them away from the radio. Vyv's hand easily encompassed his own and a shiver ran down his spine despite the warmth of the day. 

This was going to be a _long_ weekend, all right. 

At last the sign for Old Lestallum loomed in the distance and he sighed as they pulled into the sleepy little town. In truth it was nearly a ghost town these days, with most residence having packed up years ago aside from the crazy old man who still ran the Original Crow's Nest (who had secretly terrified Dino since he was a child). No matter how hard he argued or what tactic he tried, however, his Nann stubbornly refused to move out herself. They weren't so different in that respect, he had to admit, thinking back to Vyv's comment about Galdin Quay. His boyfriend had meant it to be a joke, Dino knew, but he really should spend more time in Lestallum. With the port closed indefinitely, most of the information and gossip in Galdin had dried up anyway. Now he stayed more out of habit than anything else. 

Thoughts for another time, he decided as he passed the Crow’s Nest and pulled into the alley behind a rundown apartment complex. Half of the units were empty last he'd checked, maybe more now, though apparently there were still enough tenants to justify his Nann staying on as their landlord. Or so she kept saying. 

"She's on the top floor, and no, there isn't any elevator," Dino announced as he rolled up the roof and all the windows before turning the car off. At the Quay he wouldn't have bothered, but Old Lestallum could be just as rough as its exterior implied. 

"I think we can handle three stories," Vyv said, peering up at the building through his window. "I know I might not look it, but I do live in a city that is literally made of stairs, don't forget." 

Dino's head jerked around at the comment, gray eyes going wide. 

"I didn't—!" But Vyv held up a hand to stop him. 

"I know you didn't," he said with a kind smile. "Sorry. I forget you don't like it when I joke about myself." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Old habits really do die hard, I guess." 

"Teddy Bear," Dino whispered, the pet name slipping out with a touch of sadness. Now that he didn't have other drivers to worry about he was free to reach for Vyv's hand, bringing it up to kiss the back of his knuckles. "Ya know I think yer exquisite, right? Positively gorgeous, in fact." He was used to seeing Vyv flushed from the heat of Lestallum, but now his cheeks nearly glowed a gentle pink. The larger man cleared his throat. 

"If I'm all that then there aren't words to describe _you_ ," he said, and quickly changed the subject before Dino could argue the point. "Come on. If your grandmother is anything like you, she saw us pull up and is probably wondering what's taking us so long." Dino sighed, reluctantly letting the subject drop along with his boyfriend's hand. 

"Ya have no idea," he murmured for the second time. 

Vyv shouldered his backpack while Dino gripped the handle of his small, rolling luggage. Vyv had teased him about the amount he'd packed for just two days when he'd seen the small suitcase, but Dino had argued that it took a lot of work—and a lot of hair product—to look this good. Vyv could only laugh and shake his head in response to that. 

Together they climbed the stairs that zigzagged up the building. They'd grown a bit rickety after the second floor, Dino noticed, and made a mental note that it was one of the many things his Nann should have looked at. For her own safety. Her apartment was on the furthest side of the building, with a view that looked north over all of Old Lestallum and the vast forests of the Cleigne region, with a branch of the River Wenath just visible curling away to the right. It wasn't a bad view, all things considered. 

The door burst opened before they even had a chance to knock and Dino nearly dropped his suitcase as he was suddenly enveloped in a hug, curly purple-gray hair just brushing his chin. 

"Bambi! Oh, it's so good to see you!" the woman said. Her voice was tearful, but even muffled there was no mistaking the accent that mirrored Dino's. 

"Ah, Nann, it hasn't been that long," Dino tried to argue, and got a swat on the arm for his trouble. And not a playful one either. The small woman stepped back to fix him with eyes the same mercurial gray as his own, narrowed in her wrinkled face. 

"It's been an age! Ya leave yer poor Nann sitting here all alone while you sit on a beach all day?! I taught you better than that, Dino Bambino!" 

Another swat was aimed at him and Dino finally dropped the suitcase to raise both hands in supplication. 

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, Nann! Yer right. I shoulda come around more often," he agreed. Not that he had any choice but to agree. 

"Yer darn straight you shoulda," she huffed, putting both hands on her hips. But her anger was simmering now, draining away as quickly as it had come. Another trait they had in common. "Now, are you gonna introduce me to your beau I've heard so much about, or are we just gonna stand on the stoop all day?" She asked, a hint of annoyance still coloring her tone. 

Dino felt his cheeks grow warm as he turned to Vyv, who had watched the entire exchange with a small smile playing on his face. There was no doubt that his perceptive boyfriend had already gathered a wealth of information from the simple exchange he had just witnessed. At least Vyv seemed to find his Nann endearing as opposed to exasperating. Or so the smile would suggest. 

"Nann, this is Vyv. Vyv, this is my Nann," Dino finally said when his Nann raised an impatient eyebrow. His voice was thinner and a bit higher than normal, betraying his nerves at the long awaited meeting. 

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Ghiranze," Vyv said, holding out his hand. 

"None of that, just call me Nann," Nann replied quickly, taking the offered hand. She held onto it long after they'd shaken, considering Vyv with unreadable eyes. Dino shifted his weight and was about to interrupt the obvious scrutiny, when his Nann suddenly seemed to decide that Vyv has passed whatever test she had been putting him to. In one movement she'd dropped his hand and moved in to hug him, which only accentuated the difference between them. Vyv was easily twice her size, but he leaned down to readily return the hug. 

"Thank you," Nann said, and she sounded near tears again now. "I had a feeling you were good for my Bambi, but now I know it for sure. I'm so relieved he finally found someone like you." 

Vyv's smile softened and he promised quietly, "I’ll do my best, ma'am." Dino found he had to turn his attention towards what they could see of the river, blinking furiously. 

' _Ya big lug_ ,' he thought, shaking his head. 

"Well come on. Come in, come in," Nann announced, stepping back from Vyv and wiping her eyes as she turned to shuffle into the apartment. "The food is going to get cold. I just made spaghetti and meatballs and there are cannolis chilling in the fridge. 

"Nann," Dino sighed as they followed her inside. "I told ya you didn't have ta do that." He knew how seriously his Nann took her cooking, insisting on doing everything the "old way." The meatballs alone were an all-day affair, never mind the cannolis and whatever else she had waiting for them. 

"If you only want to show up once a year, then I get ta spoil ya, Bambi. Now come wash your hands and eat," was her curt response. Dino just shook his head at Vyv, who was clearly holding back a laugh. 

"Never thought I'd meet someone who you could lose an argument to," he whispered to Dino, and his eye sparkled as he added even quieter, "Bambi." 

"Don't you start," Dino hissed back, even as an unexpected warmth flooded him at the use of the nickname. It was a name that only a few important people knew, and several of them were dead now. And now that exclusive club included Vyv. The bigger man patted his shoulder before shedding his backpack and moving to the sink to wash his hands as instructed. Dino hung back long enough to dig in the front zipper of his suitcase before joining them in the kitchen. 

"Here, Nann, this is for you," he said, taking her hand to clip a small bracelet around her wrist. Red gems glittered between the links of chain, seeming to shimmer with an inner fire too bright to mark them as rubies. "Now, those aren't just pretty rocks. I had...a friend pick those up," he explained, shooting Vyv a knowing look, "special. Just for you. They should help with your arthritis, at least in your hands, but ya gotta give it a day or two to get the full effect, okay?" 

Nann examined the bracelet for a moment, turning it over on her wrist in the kitchen's yellowish overhead light. Then she threw her arms around Dino for the second time. 

"Such a good boy I have," she mumbled into his tie. Dino rubbed her back in small circles, holding her just as close. When she pulled away she was wiping at her eyes once more. The sight only made Dino want to hug her again, but she seemed to anticipate his thoughts and waved him towards the sink instead. "Go. Wash the travel off your hands so we can eat already," she ordered. 

As Dino had suspected there was far more food waiting for them than just spaghetti. There seemed to be an endless supply of other dishes that Nann kept insisting on "heating up real quick," and declining simply wasn't an option. It wasn't until they were both uncomfortably full that she finally relented, though even then she filled one end of the table with plates of cookies and pastries while they played rummy. It was clearly all food she had prepared in the last few days, ready for their arrival, and Dino was glad he'd chosen to make her that bracelet. He could see how swollen the joints in her fingers were as she dealt the cards and they must ache horribly, though she would never say so. Or let it slow her down. 

Dino had never won a game of rummy against his grandmother in his life, but somehow Vyv managed to beat her by a measly 20 points. 

"Oh, you've snagged yourself a good one, here," Nann laughed, waggling her eyebrows at Dino, which only made him blush like a teenager. 

"Naaaann," he groaned, sinking down in his chair. Vyv nearly choked on the water he’d been sipping and dissolved into laughter, however, and the carefree sound of it brought a smile to Dino’s face that he could never hope to fight. When he caught his Nann’s eye again she was smiling back and all he could do was shrug and rub the back of his hot neck. 

Afterwards, they helped her clean up and Dino was a bit surprised when she showed them to only one of her two spare rooms, having expected her to insist that they sleep separately while under her roof. Apparently she was less old fashioned than he had thought, though, as she kissed them both goodnight and left them to get ready for bed. 

The bed creaked with disuse, but was otherwise comfortable and they had soon changed and climbed under the covers, with Dino taking up his usual position pressed against Vyv's back despite being the smaller of the two of them. It was how they always fell asleep the rare nights they got to spend together, though inevitably they would both shift in the night and Dino would wake in the morning with Vyv's arms wrapped securely around him like he might disappear. 

All too often he did. 

"I really like your grandmother," Vyv said around a yawn when they had turned the lights off and settled down to wait for sleep to take them. 

"Good, cuz I think she likes you more than me," Dino joked. Vyv only snorted at that and shook his head against the pillow, leaning back into Dino's warmth. 

"Not possible," he murmured, sleep already making his voice thick and slow. Dino smiled against the back of his shoulder, tightening his grip on Vyv's waist. 

"Night, Teddy Bear." 

"Good night…Bambi." 

The weekend wasn't going to be long enough.


End file.
